


8 years later

by elliotdilaurentis99



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Adulthood, Alcohol Withdrawal, Gangsters, Gen, Home Invasion, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Male-Female Friendship, Married Couple, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Psychological Trauma, Reunions, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Identity, Sobriety, Therapy, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotdilaurentis99/pseuds/elliotdilaurentis99
Summary: It's been 8 years since the teens got rescued from New Ham, Campbell and his coup (except Grizz) were apprehended by the FBI. Unfortunately, most of them went their separate ways, especially Allie, who was so traumatised from her captivity at the hands of Campbell's Coup to the point she didn't want to live in her town anymore. So she made a decision to leave to a new country entirely under a new identity.Now living as Eve Margolis, Allie is now happily married to a detective and is living in London as a journalist. She even tries to deal with her PTSD by putting on a smile whenever she meets someone. Unfortunately, her past ends up catching up to her when Campbell escapes from prison and develops a syndicate of his own, worse than his New Ham coup. This makes Allie reunite with her friends Will, Grizz, Harry, Kelly, Elle, Sam, Becca, Helena, Gwen and others to go back to where they started and end Campbell's cat and mouse games once and for all.
Relationships: Allie Pressman/Original Character(s), Kelly Aldrich/Will LeClair, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Kudos: 7





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> The first page is just a summary, I will be starting with the chapters in sometime.

**Summary of what the characters are doing as Adults.**

_Allie - She fled from the country with Grizz, Bean and Gordie's help and ran away to UK and changed her identity to Eve Margolis, where she met Detective Vincent Dubois when he rescued her from getting molested by roadside creeps after she passed out from drinking too much in Prague. Since then they dated and later got married. Allie works as a journalist for Huffpost. Though under her smiling facade, she still deals with her PTSD from her experience in New Ham and fears that despite disappearing from her home, she fears that someday, Campbell will escape and go after her. To cope with the trauma, she's been doing drugs and alcohol for years, though one experience and her reunion with her friends finally makes her work on her sobriety and step up._

_Will - Years after his escape from New Ham, he now lives in New York City and works as a lawyer at a prestigious law firm. He is married to Kelly, who is now a doctor and they have a daughter together. He even holds out TED talk lectures opening up about his experience in New Ham to others and is good friends with his PR manager Audrey. Allie's sudden departure affected him so much and was hoping that she might contact him someday, till he moved on with Kelly._

_Harry - He works as a bartender in Chicago. He had a few trips to rehab for his drug addiction and has been sober since, though he has been wrestling with his guilt over his misdeeds in New Ham and misses Allie and tried to contact her for years, but in vain. He and Lexie were charged with being accessories to the Campbell's coup and were given a 6 months jail time, 3 months community service and 2 months probation._

_Elle - With Campbell in a maximum security prison, Elle is now safe from him. She got her degree in psychology and is now a successful therapist who is now engaged to her girlfriend Tasha, who she met during her exchange program in Rome. She even holds group therapies for those who survived domestic abuse like she did._

_Grizz - He is now a football coach at a college in Seattle and has been living in with Sam for 4 years before they got engaged and they are planning to adopt a child after they get married. He has cut off contact with the members of the Guard and disowned them because of the Coup and what they did to Allie. He was also the one who helped her leave USA and change her identity so that no one would look for her. He is also the only member whom Allie has been in contact with when she went into hiding._

_Sam - He works as a publisher in Seattle and has been living in with Grizz for 4 years before they got engaged and are planning to adopt a child. After his brother Campbell got arrested, he refused to make any contact with him and got him disowned from the family and requested the FBI to make sure that he remains imprisoned. Though it's not gonna be that easy._

_Helena - She is now a literature teacher at a high school, but unfortunately, she called off her engagement with Luke and they've been broken up since because of the Coup in New Ham. She is the only one who stayed in West Ham after the rescue mission. Though a reunion with Luke might give hope for them getting back together._

_Kelly - She works as a doctor at a hospital in New York and is married to Will and they have a daughter together, they are planning on having another child. She is also one of the friends who help Allie work through her sobriety._

_Becca - She works as a wildlife photographer in Australia where she is a single mother who lives with her daughter Eden. She has even wrote a photobook on her experience in New Ham and is a successful author. She and Sam meet each other more often._

_Luke - He is now a hockey coach in Chicago and is now broken up with Helena. He was given a lighter sentence as an accessory to the coup with a 3 month community service and 2 months probation. He feels guilty for his complicity in the Coup and has been searching for Allie to make it up to her. His reunion with Helena might give them a chance of getting back together._

_Gordie - He works as a tv reporter for CNN and is also a published author who has written an autobiography based on his experience in New Ham. He is also one of the people who helped Allie escape from the country and is in contact with her when she checks on how everyone else was doing._

_Bean - She is now an astronomy professor at Stanford, where she graduated from and is married with two children. She is also one of the people who helped Allie run away from the country and is in contact with her._

_Gwen - She works as a PR Manager at an entertainment company in Los Angeles after graduating from Wesleyan University like she planned._

_Campbell - He was arrested on multiple charges and was sentenced to life in maximum security prison. Though unfortunately, he makes connections with some gangs, with whom he escapes and makes some more deals with notorious gangsters and becomes a kingpin. He plans on making an army of his own to get his revenge on Allie and others and plans on bringing them back to New Ham so he can rule again._

_Clark and Jason - Due to their participation in the coup, Clark and Jason's sanity deteriorated and were sentenced to 15 years in a mental asylum. Though they still remain loyal to Campbell and with his help, they escape and help Campbell with is army to get the citizens back to New Ham._


	2. Chapter 2

_**The day when New Ham went into unrest, Allie and Will were brought outside in front of the mob, hearing insults and having stones thrown at them and Lexie persuading the crowd about the uncertain doom they were about to face for something they didn't do...Allie could still hear the mob shouting at them, she can still picture Campbell smiling at his sick victory on that day...** _

The P.A announcement ringtone wakes Allie a.k.a Eve up from her sleep, she must've dosed off while waiting for her destination. Her hair is now cut in bangs like her late sister's Cassandra, only difference is that her hair colour is now chestnut brown and she is wearing glasses.

She yawns and places her hair behind her ear as she hears the P.A. announce " _Ladies and Gentlemen, we are arriving at our destination shortly, please stay away from the doors_." 

The train arrives at the destination and Allie thinks _God I need caffeine to keep me up for today_. 

Allie arrives at her workplace, _The Huffpost_ where she works as a journalist. As she is reaching towards her desk, a co-worker greets her "Morning, Eve."

Allie turns around and waves and smiles at her as she sits on her desk.

One of her co-workers, Jenna comes to her desk and calls "Hey, Eve."

Allie looks up and says "Yeah?"

"So after our work is done I was thinking if you want to join us for drinks."

"Um...I don't know, Jen."

"It's for Paul. He has got a much better job in Berlin and we are doing a small farewell party for him at the bar."

"That's good. Sure, I will be there."

Jenna smiles and says "Great. See you there." As she is about to walk back to her desk, she turns back and tells Allie"And also, please be careful with the alcohol intake. You know how much you get tipsy?"

Allie looks up and responds "Don't worry. I'll make sure not to get too wasted tonight." She smiles at Jenna as she leaves.

Allie's smile fades as she begins to think about the impression she will make with her fellow co-workers. She removes her wallet and opens a folded picture of her with her friends in New Ham. She solemnly looks at it, thinking about how the others are doing now that they barely see each other since they left New Ham behind.

* * *

"...This is all I have to say for today's lecture. Thank you all for having me here." The crowd applauds as Will ends his TEDTalk session known as "SURVIVING NEW HAM" where he has a discussion about the experiences that he and his friends went through in New Ham. His hair is now shaved and is sporting a beard and glasses. 

He enters the backstage as his manager Audrey Simmons tells him as she pats him on his shoulders. "You did good today. Keep it up." 

In the BMV, while driving around town, he gets a text message from his wife Kelly:

_Lasagna for dinner tonight?_

Will smiles as he replies to her message.

* * *

Kelly is wrapping up after performing a surgery as she gets a text message from Will:

_Sure babe. See you tonight. ;)_

She smiles as she enters her office with a plaque that reads DR. KELLY LECLAIR. 

* * *

"All right, good game. Take a break for now." Grizz announces to his students at the football court, where he is now a coach at Seattle university. He removes his lunchbox from the paperbag and sees a note on top of it: TO GIVE YOU ENOUGH ENERGY FOR THE DAY. LOVE YOU - SAM with a heart drawing. Grizz smiles and opens his lunchbox. His meal is a Chicken Gyro.

* * *

Sam is typing on his computer at the publishing company he is working in, where he gets a text from Grizz:

THANK YOU FOR THE LUNCH. LOVE YOU SWEETIE. ;)

Sam smiles, happy that his fiancee loved his meal.

* * *

Back in New Ham, Helena, who is now sporting a messy bob, is walking past the hallway of the West Ham High School, where she used to study before she and others got taken to New Ham. One of the students greet her and she stops by a shelf filled with trophies and past glories of the high school from past years. She then sees a picture of her and Luke and her smile fades, thinking about the fact that how their differences in New Ham broke them up.

* * *

At a hockey stadium in Chicago, Luke is in a locker room packing up his stuff for the day. He comes across a picture of him and Helena back in their high school days. "Happy Anniversary. I miss you." he mutters.

* * *

Gordie finishes his news report in Turkey as the cameraman tells him "Good job." and he smiles. 

* * *

Becca finishes taking pictures around a forrest in Australia and begins doing a video chat with her daughter Eden.

* * *

Detective Vincent Dubois is currently at his office investigating a case when he gets a phone call from his wife Eve (Allie). He picks it up and she says, slurring her words "Hey babe....can you come and pick me up? I drank too much again."

Vince picks her up and carries her back home as she yells "MY HERO." and chuckles.

He puts her down on her bed and she falls asleep. Ever since he met her, he's been concerned about her alcoholism and addiction issues and wishes that he could help her, but he doesn't know what to do.


End file.
